A metal matrix composite (MMC) is generally made by incorporating a reinforcing material into a metal matrix. For example, a MMC may comprise a ceramic preform that is infiltrated with a metal. A MMC generally has properties and physical characteristics different from metal that may be desirable depending on the application. One method of making a ceramic preform for a MMC involves extruding a ceramic composition to form the ceramic preform. However, this method of making a ceramic preform does not lend itself to high volume manufacturing.
Vehicles may include drum brakes and/or disc brakes. A drum brake generally comprises a rotating drum-shaped part called a brake drum. Shoes or pads of the drum brake press against the interior surface of the brake drum to cause friction and reduce the rotation of the brake drum. A disc brake generally comprises a rotating brake disc or rotor. Calipers having brake pads that squeeze the exterior and interior of the brake disc to cause friction and reduce the rotation of the brake disc. During the vehicle braking process there is often a high energy transfer to the frictional surface of the brake drum or brake disc which can lead to a rise in temperature, sometimes as high as 700 degrees C. for heavy vehicles such as large trucks or military vehicles.